


[Art] DCEU Activity Book

by metropolisjournal (TKodami)



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, coloring book, lineart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/metropolisjournal
Summary: Superman came back from the dead, and The Daily Planet released an activity book. It would be a shame if someone slipped a copy into Bruce Wayne's inbox.





	[Art] DCEU Activity Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/gifts).



> Hey architeuthis, I heard that you like nonsense. Please accept this humble offering of jokes, from a completely anonymous artist. :D
> 
> All images are provided at printing sizes. Please feel free to print out these images to remix, remake, and upload whatever you do with these pieces.

Color your own Man of Steel! Download the fullsize version [here](http://i.imgur.com/y276e39.png).

  


Help out the Dark Knight! Download the fullsize version [here](http://i.imgur.com/NZ5eSC8.png).

  


The Bat-Mites are getting fancy! Download the fullsize version [here](http://i.imgur.com/GVtNRTY.png).


End file.
